


Silent Romance

by nolirious



Series: Silent R's [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolirious/pseuds/nolirious
Summary: When all started with some music so loud even a person who is hearing impaired can hear. So loud it lit up Evan's world, and now as he begins to get out of his silent worries, he finds more difficulty saying something to the person he likes and a whole new world of worries washes over him. It's okay though, even Jonathan's going through the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me seven months to finish this story up. I postponed this for so long and now I finally got to finish it.. THANK GOD. Anyway, let me know how you think of it!

Shocked yet attracted. Jonathan could've made a new word from how he was feeling right now. Just when he thought he was getting pulled into one of David and Brian’s stupid pranks again, his eye twitched as he quivered under Evan's grip and tried so damn hard not to get so turned-on by the moment. Not meaning he was getting a hard-on or anything (although that was pretty difficult as well), he just didn't want to look so exhilarated because the handsome man he's been in love with just suddenly made a move on him.

 _My taste in music?_ He knows he likes his music loud but shit, was it really that loud that even Evan could hear? That's embarrassing. Jonathan bit his lower lip timidly and looked into the other’s eyes, surprised to see a hint of fear darkening the man's pupils, almost as if he was panicking. Honestly he should be the one with the emotion but strangely he felt at ease, having the want to comfort the other as they stutter uncontrollably.

“You .. really .. I’m .. u-uh ..”

 _Cute._ This was the first time he heard the other’s voice and it honestly didn’t match his face at all. The man was muscular but had such a cute puppy face. He looked like he could cut a bitch but at the same time cuddle a panda bear. _Really, really cute._ All of this reminded Jonathan that these characteristics made Evan even more mysterious. It was cliche to think that he has never met anyone that was like this before, but oh lord, this also made him want to know how good he was in bed-

Jonathan coughed out a shy chuckle. "Here, let me start. I'm Jonathan. And you?" He twists his hand occupied by Evan to a greeting position. It took a while and a little bit of his sweet cheeky smile to feel warmth at the palm of his hand.

"E..Evan. My name is Evan."

 

____

  


“Jonathan, can you please not look like that? You’ve been smiling like an idiot since we got here, it’s getting creepy.”

The boy shot a glare towards Brian but ended up smiling again, letting out a small giggle that creeped out his friends even more. How could he not be all giddy and everything when Evan asked for his number the other day? It’s pretty impossible as of right now to keep a straight face as Jonathan’s leg shakes out of excitement while wait for a reply to his ‘Good Morning.’ 

“You’ll scare the new employee.” David nonchalantly slapped his hand on the smiling boy’s mouth as the new employee came in with a box of coffee and cups.

“Coffee’s here!” Craig served with a big smile, setting down the box on the table. There hasn’t been a new employee in the creative department since the last one quit, which the others didn’t want to remember. The new boy was nice and adorable to the point the older ones wanted to tease him out for the pleasure. This was the usual tradition when someone new comes in, but David and Brian had other ideas, especially towards a delirious friend of theirs.

“Thanks for picking up the coffee. Unlike one of our older employees here who just sits on their ass daydreaming nonsense.” Brian began the string of pestering.

Jonathan glared. “Hey. At least I’m still doing work unlike yo-”

“No problem! It’s not like I did this to be a kiss-ass or anything. I’m just nice like that.” Craig butted in unintentionally.

“Ah, reminds me how much of a kiss-ass Jon is to a certain man.”

“Daithi, I swear to my dick I will kill you if you say anything else.” Until Jonathan explodes: 40%.

David snickered a bit and took a cup of coffee as he went back to work. An hour passed by with quiet ease, Brian and Jonathan teaching Craig the essentials to certain programs and David trying to attempt his continuation of teasing but got shot down. It was a few hours after noon but too early to be evening, the older boy becoming bored of waiting for a reply. It was still work hours, maybe he didn’t look at his phone yet, or his phone reception is such shit he didn’t get the text message yet. Or could he be thinking of how to reply but can’t think of anything? ..Nah. He probably doesn’t think of anything about it. Evan probably doesn’t care and went on with his life because it was just a message.

 

80%.

 

“Aurgh,” Jonathan sighed heavily into his cup of cold coffee, hating himself for being angry at his own thoughts.

“You okay?” A little worried pout showed on the new employee’s lips. “Are you stressed about something?”

“Yeah. No. I mean, ugh. I shouldn’t be.” Another heavy sigh came out.

“He's probably hanging out with his girls. You know how hot the girls are in that department.” Brian started going a little too far.

 

90%

 

“I heard a lot of them are eyeing him.” David actually spoke out honestly, which pissed off Jonathan even more than he thought.

The two stated a few more facts about Evan getting all the girls until Jonathan abruptly got up, storming his way into the common room. His childish jealousy was starting to get the best of him and he hated how uncontrollable he can get when it gets worse. His hands were unsteady as he held his glass against the water tank, himself slowly becoming mentally unstable as the only thing that tried to hold him together was his teeth gritting and the sight of Evan through the window sitting at his desk. He was looking down the whole time, Jonathan was unsure if he was either sleeping or in deep thought. W..what if he’s looking at the text message..? What if he’s disgusted by it? _Fucking shit.._  

Jonathan with his head too full of thoughts didn't notice his glass was overflowing once again, Craig coming into the room to check up on him only to sigh heavily and grab the glass out of the other's hand. The man just stood there too caught up with his own imagination, not hearing any of his friend’s talking and kept his attention towards the window of the neighboring building. Craig caught on eventually and called David and Brian over, the four of them looking into the window to examine what was happening on the other side. The three reassured Jonathan that he was simply over-thinking, reminding him of all the signs that made sure Evan definitely favored him. Jonathan became a bit relieved after hearing his friends comfort him, especially Craig, who cheered him up more than the others even though he didn't know the whole story thoroughly yet, which made him sound all the more sweet. But there was still a side of him that felt like it was about to explode, just one slip-up and-

“Ah look, there's one of those girls coming up to him. I hear she sleeps with everyone she tries to aim for. Man, Evan better not fall for that.” David sighed and shook his head at the scene.

 

 _Crack_.

 

“JON! Calm the fuck down!” Brian screamed while the three dragged the crazed man away from the damaged window, Jonathan only letting out distressed whimpers as he was pulled back to their desks before anything else was about to happen.

  


____

  


Something. Say. Something. 

Eyes on a blank screen, mouth half open from being idle for too long and head too full of thoughts but not enough to find something witty to reply with. Evan was already a mess from asking the other’s number but how he is right now is probably the worst he’s ever been. It was just the usual greeting. A greeting that can be replied to the same way but Evan couldn’t fucking get his thumbs to type it out. Stupid thumbs, get ahold of yourself. He already spent the last few hours doing nothing but stare at his phone that was a few more minutes from being drained and he might end up staying like this until tomorrow if someone didn’t slap him in the face. 

“YO, YA LOVE-STRUCK BITCH,” just in time, Tyler’s hand was in hard contact with Evan’s cheek, “You’re gonna actually get fired this time if you don’t get your ass up and do work,” and began rubbing the red mark he made on his poor friend. 

Evan gave a nasty glare and growled, wanting to scream at him but was too busy mourning to care about anything else but this message disaster. “I need more help with this than to deal with you,” he said slowly.

Brock shook his head. “This is a sign. I haven’t heard Evan sound this serious since the last game we released,” He rolled his chair over to the other and lightly put his hand on the man's forehead, “You were so in love with the game you got a fever.” 

“Look at our cute Evan, growing up into our adorable owl man. His nerdy love of games is now his nerdy love of games and a guy who he barely even knows. I get it, it's fate. Bring on the fanfics, the comics, I-.. Brock, we need to start planning the wedding already. Do you want chicken or crab?” 

“Chicken. I mean. No, dude I'm serious, I just want to get to know him better. Maybe have some dinner, grab a glass of wine and play a round of whatever game he wants.” In the back of Evan's mind, there was something he hasn't felt before.

“Yeah and then chill in bed and go at it like bunnies, okay I get you.” Tyler kept on ranting about how lustful Evan was sounding.

 _Lust? Is that what I'm feeling?_ The emotion he felt was kind of like the emotion he gets when he wants to finish wrapping up the production of a game he likes and making it the best seller, but only stronger. It wasn't something that he could get over with easily, even as his first time experiencing this he knew right off the bat it was something he wouldn't be able to control in the future. Lust? Something that he should of experienced during puberty but was too confined in his room with silence and dirty magazines that never excited him. It's scary to feel now, and it's scary that he wants more.  

“Hmm.” Evan wanted to shoot down what Tyler kept talking about, but to his surprise his own tone sounded a bit more approving than what it was supposed to be.

“Oh, now I see what you're thinking.” Brock smirked and began to coo at Evan for being adorable. “Lui, come over here! Looks like Evan's trying to surpass you on who's the cutest here.”

Lui looked over to the other three and gave a playful glare, “Hey, don't steal the only reputation I have in this place!” he squealed in his squeaker voice.

“Alright, just help me.” Evan huffed as he tried hiding his red cheeks.

“You just gotta go all for it, you dumbass,” Tyler took the phone without another word and started typing on the keyboard. Flailing his arms, Evan became too vulnerable as he tried getting it back. He definitely didn’t want this kind of help, knowing Tyler would pull out some bullshit from his ass and make it sound pretty. It was too late though, a ping sound rung from the phone the moment he sent the message. 

“T-Tyler! You little--”

“You're welcome.”

 

  
____

  


[SMS] **_Evan_ ** _: Wanna go for dinner?_

 

Unrecognizable sounds came out of Jonathan's mouth, trying to keep his sanity in check before telling the others about the reply. With eyes wide and mouths to the floor, they shoo Jonathan away towards the entrance so he can meet up with his date as quickly as possible. “This is not a date date okay?!” His last words echoed before sprinting out of the building.

“Oh, it is.” The three smiled at each other before grabbing their coats and heading out as well.

Jonathan headed towards the door of the neighboring building, walking inside to feel a completely different atmosphere from his own. Both buildings are under the same company, but how this building felt ten times for professional than his own kind of intimidated him. He immediately sat down in one of the lobby chairs, staring at each interior detail in the space until his eyes wander towards his handsome man walking towards him. _Oh god, I’m not ready._

“Hey.” Evan smiled. 

“H-hey.” _Fuck me, I stuttered._

“Come on, I made a reservation someplace nice.” The handsome man extended his hand and Jonathan naturally took it as if they knew each other for years.

“Somewhere nice? Wow, you didn’t have to, we could’ve went to a burger joint for all I care.”

“No no, our first date has to be fancy as fuck.” The other choked at that statement and Evan smiled as they walked to the restaurant with laced hands. 

Jonathan was starting to freak out. Everything was happening so quickly. They both sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant, the waiter giving them two menus and Evan just sitting there looking even hotter with hair ever so slightly slicked back and a smile that’s stabbing his heart fifty times in a row. Was this a dream? A dream that would never happen but it’s happening anyway because reality is so fucking conceptual it became incoherent? Well. Fuck it. If he were to die now, at least he’s as happy as he can be right now.

“Anything special you want to get? I’ll pay for it.” Jonathan shook his head and pleaded to pay for his part but Evan disregarded it, asking for the waiter for two of the same plates. “Please, it’ll be my pleasure.”

The other sat back with a small huff, giving up as he began to start a new subject. As they shared stories, the more they got to know how much they were alike. From liking the same hobbies to even having the same pair of shoes, it became too scary too see how they were so similar. Sure, they had completely different personalities, but together created a strong dynamic it would be perfect for a tv show. If only they met each other earlier in their lives, things would’ve been even more lively.

  
  
  


“Dude, I know we’re worried about Jon, but never in my life have I had to literally hide behind a plant inside a 4 star restaurant just to stalk a date.” Brian complained.

 “Just become the tree.” David hushed him and continued to look at the two sharing their thoughts away. “Aw, so adorable.”

Brian and Craig shook their heads, thanking the Lord there was a partition wall behind them for decoration. While David was cooing at how the couple looked more adorable, the two started to notice another group of people staring at the couple, slowly coming closer to them. 

“Shut up. This is important for Evan’s decision. I just hope this goes well so I can send out invitations already.” Tyler whispered to Lui and Brock. As the three of them were crawling, Tyler didn’t notice the other group and accidentally bumped into Craig, who was awkwardly staring. “Oops, sorry. Wait. Why are you here too? Lookin’ at the hotties over there?” Tyler clicked his tongue.

“Our friend is over there on a date.” Craig pointed out to Jon. 

The five of them started talking, laughing at how all of them started to stalk the couple. David was still in his own world, smiling idiotically at the couple until he had the feeling to sneeze. 

As he sneezed, he fell forward ever so slightly, tipping the large plant that covered him over.

Craig yelled out a bit. “David, wait--!”

  
  


 

“Evan .. I know we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you for years already. It’s so comfortable to tell you everything .. so .. I want to tell you a secret .. it’s just that-” 

A sound of a plant pot shattering rang through their ears until they both turned to the side, seeing David crawling away from the shattered pieces and Tyler whisper yelling how everyone were such dumbasses. 

“David? Brian? Craig? What the fuck are you guys doing?!” Jonathan got up from his seat with a red face. 

“I, uh. It was Brian’s idea!” David pointed at Brian. 

“Mine?! It was fucking your idea, you bastard!” The two started arguing while Craig tried to shut them up. 

“Tyler, come out from behind the plant. Brock, Lui, I know you’re there too.” The three showed up from behind with shame, trying to keep a straight face.

The two looked at each other and just shook their heads as they both motioned their friends to come over. Formal introductions were made and the table became longer for all of them to sit. It was interesting to see everyone interacting and getting to know each other became more personal to the point they exchanged phone numbers, usernames and the yearn to make a group chat in one sitting.

“Hey, wanna leave the guys on their own and go our favorite little place?” Evan whispered to Jonathan while the others were busy conversing.

Jonathan smiled and that was the que for Evan to say he was going to the bathroom and himself to follow a few minutes after. Later it was just them two outside, smiling idiotically as they walk into a familiar cafe and sat in a two-seater booth that faced the wall. They continued sharing childhood stories throughout the night, how Evan slowly lost his hearing and how Jonathan always walked to school. A few plot holes in Jonathan’s story made Evan question, but the shallow details he explained made Evan more puzzled.

“Heh.” Evan breathed out a small chuckle. “Jon, I have a question. It’s okay if you don’t answer. I was just curious.. you talked so much today. But.. how come you don’t talk on the bus?”

Jonathan was hesitant. But how Evan listened to him the entire time, how eagerly curious he was to know, he thought it was finally time to tell someone else. "I was on a school field trip one day in elementary school. The road we were going down on was rigid and very steep. Our bus driver was distracted by my loud voice a-and when a sharp turn was coming up, the driver didn’t turn .. we rolled down and crashed. I was the only survivor."

  
Silence surrounded the two and the only thing Evan could do was hold Jonathan tightly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord it's been awhile. Sorry for not updating guys, it's not like its been writer's block, but like it felt like what I was writing was not enough?? Like I lost myself with the story for some reason lol but other than that, please enjoy

The sound of the tires grew louder as the school bus headed up a steep hill. Leading up to a famous mass of log cabins, a little 5th grade Jonathan was so excited to experience a night surrounded by nothing but trees and campfires. As their last class trip for the year before the summer starts, the kids didn’t want any pencils to hold or papers to write, they wanted nature, the raw smell of wood in the air, the roasting of marshmallows in the fire. Their last year as an elementary school student and before officially becoming a part of the tween years, this was their last day to shine brightly as a kid.

Screams. Shrieks. Squeals. Jonathan didn’t know his limitations and at his rebelling age he didn’t care about the rules either. The rules on the bus were being broken one by one, the sleeping chaperone was unhelpful and the driver couldn’t help but scream back. The rest of the class followed their leader, the chattering leaking out the cracks of open windows and echo into the forest. The driver just gritted their teeth and continued on up the road, a sharp turn coming up ahead. The little boy’s delirious laugh from opening all the emergency door locks broke the driver’s patience and looked up at the mirror one more time to beg them to be respectful, letting out a shocked gasp as their leg suddenly went heavy on the gas. Happy screams became distressed as the bus broke the fence, skidded down the grassy mountain and turtle-turned into a vast forest of trees. Everything become hot.

There was a faint smell of burnt skin mixed with the fire.

And only Jonathan’s cry blended with the silence.

 

 

Evan only looked at him with anguished eyes. The soothing rubs on his back made Jonathan more anxious from telling the story. Holding in a memory  from childhood for so long and suddenly blurting it out loud to a person he barely knows, the handsome man who is somehow making him a better human being by just being there, Evan felt like a guardian angel. For someone he just met, for him to feel like he could immediately confess about his whole world was so unusual. It scared him. It made him scared to think that if he really was that special someone, losing him would be the end of the world. Sure it sounds a bit dramatic but that’s how he felt.

 _He’s seeing me like this.. fuck, this is so embarrassing_ . Jonathan’s tears couldn’t stop coming down as he tries to nudge his head into the crook of the other’s neck to stop it. _Ugh, I’m a fucking mess._ “I-I..” He started to mutter out words while pulling away. “I have to use the bathroom..” Evan’s arms reluctantly loosen around his waist as he gets up, Jonathan’s legs wobbling towards the bathroom door to close the stall before hiding his face in his hands.

_I can’t face him like this.._

His mind became an absolute mess. Evan already knows his deepest secret within the last day of talking to him. _This is bad. This is so bad._ His back slowly slides down the wall, his hands trying to reach the roll of toilet paper hanging out of the dispenser. A shroud of darkness overwhelms him for a few moments and leaves his head to hit the other side of the bathroom wall. That hit gave him a bruise as well as an idea. A stupid one, but it would suffice for now.  Jonathan slowly gets up and blows his nose before walking out of the bathroom, peeking towards their booth before trying out his plan and sneaking out of the cafe.

“Jon?” Evan looked behind to see him almost walk out the door. The man gets up from his seat and walks over to hold the other tightly in his arms once more. “This is corny to hear but I felt your presence disappearing.. And I don’t want you to disappear again.” His face showed a sad smile but stares into the other’s eyes with genuine warmth.

Evan’s arms didn’t want to let go of this delicate boy as hot tears trailed down his cheeks once again. His absolute mess of a mind started to calm down as the moment felt so right. He couldn’t understand how the same gesture from before became ten times more appealing now. The small man’s eyes looked up after feeling the other’s heavy breaths. Evan began staring intensely.

 

He began to lean closer to Jonathan…

 

And closer..

 

____

 

The next day came by.

Was everything back to normal? Abso-fucking-lutely not.

 _What was that. What was happening._ All of the what questions were filling up Jonathan’s mind while his hands were auto-pilot clicking away. _What am I thinking. What could this mean._ He sure as hell found something new to stress over and it was already annoying the shit out of him. He couldn’t help but squeeze the stomach of his teddy bear ball, holding back the miles of questions he wanted to ask Evan. No. His friends. No… himself? His own confused mind that still couldn’t grasp reality? Isn’t he supposed to he happy as of right now because his handsome man comforted the shit out of him? Hugging him so close, being so caring.. oh man, nothing was making sense.

“What’s wrong man? Seems like you’re hallucinating. You better not break another window, we may be making moola soon from this game but that doesn’t mean we can go GTA and destroy our building.” _You’re sounding more like the other two everyday, oh what did they do to you .._ Even though Craig tried to sound his best at being concerned, Jonathan sighed it off and took his time telling yesterday’s story without hyperventilating.

“An eyelash on your cheek, are you kidding me? That’s bullshit.” A small scoff came out of David as he reviews the last few details on his character design. “He tried to kiss you to make you feel better. Isn’t that cute?” He started to coo.

“Bullshit? It can't be. I. I don't know. Evan definitely wouldn't kiss me of all people.” Jonathan couldn’t think that would be true. It just can’t.

“But did he actually take the eyelash on your cheek and show it to you?” Brian kept the skeptical hat on.

“No..”

“THEN IT’S A GODDAMN SIGN.”

 

____

 

Work had Evan flustered for a majority of the day, accounting the numbers was definitely not on his priority list as he thought of a certain man whose heart-to-heart conversation he had with yesterday made him feel something he never thought he felt capable of feeling.

A small squeaker voice hummed beside him as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey, you didn’t get make the gain, but you still got the game,” Lui had an innocent smile on his face with no trace of taunting. He meant no harm, yet Evan scoffed with defeat. He was right, he had the perfect moment to lean in and close the gap but his hand suddenly had the balls to pick up an imaginary eyelash on the other’s cheek to make a shit of an excuse.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit._ Evan facepalmed himself so many times in his mind that it was started to show on the outside as well. He was better than this after he slept it off last night but oddly this morning with the guys’ weird favor to ask a particular line to Jonathan made him think to himself first how the fuck did they figure it out and second why. Why are they making such a big deal out of this, and why are they helping out-

“Get some ice or your head is gonna have a hell of a headache later.” Brock tossed a bag to put ice in and showed a small smile. “Unless you want Tyler to called you red forehead for the rest of the day.” That gave Evan a slight chuckle, nodding before getting up to go to the freezer in the next room. His mind still couldn’t grasp the concept of feelings. It was new to him, well not too new, but it was such a big step from what he experienced before that now it literally went from 1-100 in a second. It felt too much. Too stressful. So .. exhilarating.  The corner of his mouth twitched into an easeful smirk. A step into the kitchen, another body accidentally bumps into him and without hesitating, he apologizes without looking who it was.

And Tyler only had a sly grin on his face.“Tell us when you gonna fuck already, red forehead.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

A few hours passed by as Brock patted Evan’s back and smiled with a nod at Tyler as he types on his phone.

“Wait what? What do you mean wait for the cue??”

 

_Tyger adds Eevean, Luyou, Brock-o-li, Jolirious, Daaaigla, MiniCraegg, Brianiser_

 

 **Tyger:** Hello from the bottom of my ass, biz-nitches.

 

 **Brianiser:** You’re fucking lame

 

 **Brianiser:** You gotta say

 

 **Brianiser:** WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS

 

 **Daaaigla:** I can hear you say that in your terminator voice.

 

 **Brianiser:** I said it while I was right next to you, idiot

 

 **Daaaigla:** So you admit that you’re the lame one then.

 

 **MiniCraegg:** So what’s the haps

 

 **Luyou:** [Sends a meme photo of a dog sliding it’s ass on cement]

 

 **Daaaigla:** [Sends a photo of a baboon’s butt] that’s pretty ruff

 

 **Brock-o-li:** Well call me bork-o-li, I see we have competition

 

 **Tyger:** God dammit, 5 minutes and shit already went down the hole. I was just gonna ask for 20 questions or something dood

 

 **Brock-o-li:** It’s not gonna be too sexual, will it? Cause we have children here

 

 **Luyou:** I wanna hear!

 

 **Brock-o-li:** Look what you did

 

 **Tyger:** Well, your fault for asking it. Ugh I just wanted to point out someone and as a question, easy. Just so we can know each other better. Like this. Craig, do you really like mini eggos?

 

 **MiniCraegg:** a bit, it just fits my name okay. What about you, aren’t you more of a wildcat like the college days or a wannabe tiger?

 

 **Jolilrious:** Oh, what?? So you knew each other since college?

 

 **Tyger:** When Craig was a wee little lad that can only drink 3 shots.

 

 **MiniCraegg:** At least I didn’t blow chunks on the wall,  blacked out and forgot everything. On their birthday.

 

 **Tyger:** … fuck you that was a good birthday ok

 

 **MiniCraegg:** Carrying on. What about you Brian? You're getting quiet in the chat now, so I have a question for you. If you had the money to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?

 

 **Brianiser:** To your mom’s house, next question.

 

 **Luyou:** Damn.

 

 **Brock-o-li:** Lui, language.

 

 **Luyou:** Yeah, “mom”

 

 **Jolirious:** Yeeeah finally got someone who’s more childish than me xD

 

 **Luyou:** At least I’m not in 2009, I use emojis like a normie

 

 **Daaaigla:** Ooh burn but you sound like trash too, ‘normie’

 

 **Brianiser:** Stop fockin being try hards

 

 **Daaaigla:** Oh look who’s talkin mr put the cookie down

 

 **Brianiser:** DON’T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP

 

 **Tyger:** yo before we get off topic

 

 **Brock-o-li:** Be quiet guys

 

 **MiniCraegg:** Oh it’s happening

 

 **Luyou:** Right right tru

 

 **Jolirious:** Wait what

 

 **Eevean:** Jon

 

 **Jolirious:** Yeah?

 

 **Eevean:** If we come out of a dangerous situation alive, will you kiss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a while too but 2018 man I'm trying to get on top of the writing game LET'S DO THIS!!!
> 
> (sorry the references were from like 2016? 2017? can't remember but that's when i wrote this lmao how procrastinating can i be)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~ T^T


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Jonathan makes an excuse as he gets up from his seat and leads himself out away from the rest of the group towards the restrooms where Evan headed a few minutes ago. Everyone else already knew they were going to sneak out of the restaurant soon enough. _About time._ The rest of them whispered to each other as they saw how long the two were taking in the ‘bathroom’. The group was finishing up their main course and began ordering what they wanted to dessert. With the waiter looking a bit overwhelmed at how much they wanted, they still compiled and went into the kitchen in a hurry. Brock raised his glass of wine first to get everyone’s attention.

“Cheers to an idea.” The ambience of glass clinking to one another surrounds the table as all of them down their definitely not first glass of wine. “Honestly once it’s made, this group chat better be good to those two lovers.” Brock chuckled for the two, amused by how oblivious they are to each other. The rest nodded to the comment and therefore commenced the topic of how to get one of them to make a move. A few drinks in, everyone’s suggestions were _so_ helpful. ‘Pick up lines!’ ‘Drink n tell’ ‘Reserve a hotel room.’ Their buzzed minds together didn’t help much unless making old jokes and drunk honest brutality can solve everything.

“It definitely has to be Evan who’s making the first move. Jon’s never going to, his head’s too fucking delirious to even comprehend what the definition of feelings are.” An honest comment from Brian’s tipsy ass initiated another discussion that was hopeful to the plan in progress. The rest of the creative team couldn’t agree more, which made Tyler tap his fingers on the table to think of any kind of strategy. When the dessert came, it suddenly came to him.

“These little fuckers better get together after this.”

 

“Wait. Would I what? W-What?” Jonathan’s questions of what’s doubled in his mind when he kept staring at the question. _Will you kiss me?_ The moment the words echoed in his mind, his fingers couldn’t move from shaking so much. Everyone else’s attention went to Jonathan’s phone as it fell to the floor, the poor man’s face so in shock he couldn’t even make a proper expression. Was it pessimistic? Was it overjoyment?  His confusion has grown so overwhelming that he became the epitome of turmoil. So out of sorts that when David tried shaking him back to reality his body dropped to the floor like his soul noped out and let go.

“Welp. Good job guys, ya broke him.” Brian shook his head. Craig sighed and slapped him as well as David on their backs as hard as he could before making them help him take their poor friend to the couch in the lounge. “Yet when he’s passed out, he looks so peaceful. Why can’t the man be like that in his head too?” Brian’s remark rewarded him with another whack in the head from Craig.

“And with that, you’re paying the receipt in the next group outing.” The younger man smiled as he tucked his friend under a blanket. Along with Brian’s complaining whines vibrating along the space, these were the last words Jonathan heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Walking down the stairs started becoming a pain to Jonathan ever since the elevator went out of order, his splitting headache getting worse by every step. _Ugh this is a fucking great way to end the day with._ Breathing out a tiring sigh, the small man opened the door to let out a gasp as he enters the lobby to recognize a certain handsome man reading a book near the entrance. _Is he there waiting from someone? ...Me?_ Without moving a single inch he calls his name softly. “E-Evan?”

The man doesn’t flinch. He continues reading his book with full composure while Jonathan on the other hand begins to shake. _I .. I guess it isn’t him.._ His hand hovers over his chest after letting out yet another sigh and walks towards the door without further hesitation. At the last second, he recalls Evan’s condition and looks up to examine the individual once again. With his voice firm, he calls out:

 

“Evan?”

 

He looks up and shows a soft smile while closing the book in his hands. “Jon.” _God, his voice is irresistible--_ “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jonathan in awe caused the firmness in his voice to loosen. “W-wha .. me? I-I’m sorry for making you wait.” The handsome man shakes his head conveying that it was all okay and proceeds to ask if Jonathan received the question in the group chat, which he did _(please God save me from passing out)_ but didn’t answer. “Yeah, I saw it. That’s what I want to talk to you about..”

The other cocks his head to the side a bit. “Would you like to go to our cafe?” _He said our._

“N-no. It’s okay.” _Stop hyperventilating, Jon._

“I know somewhere private.” Evan flashes his usual cheeky smile and in a split second they are walking towards a children’s playground downtown with their hands laced together. Jonathan didn’t question a single gesture as he sits down on one of the swings, slowly moving back and forth with a small smile.

His own world felt calm as the blue sea, a rising sunrise giving off a red hue in the midst of his daydream reminded him that Evan was out of sight. He looks behind, finding himself on his knees the next moment besides his handsome man as he tries to climb to the top of the rope net cage they were in. The area appeared to be like the the interior of an inside playground. Looking down where they were a few levels up from the ground sends shivers down Jonathan’s spine so he quickly angles his head up to look at Evan. “Come on, Jon. Hold my hand I’ll pull you up.” And as their hands clasped together, the small man felt like he was pulled up into the air and the setting changing into a spacious tree house with a blink of an eye.

“Evan, will you kiss me?” Jonathan blurted out as he sat down in front of him. He wasn’t thinking of asking anything at all, and if he even did think of talking, he wouldn’t be going straight to the point as a conversation starter. _What’s happening? Something.. Someone is making me say this_. Even if he didn’t know why he was acting this way, he couldn’t help but look for some kind of change in expression on the other’s face. Evan had a blank look on his face for a while until he lets out a small breath. Does that mean he wouldn’t? Did he ask that question to make fun of me and-

The feeling of something soft yet rigid grazes upon Jonathan’s lips as Evan leaned over, giving a small peck that didn’t end. As the other intentionally stayed in place, Jonathan was frozen with emotion when his lips started to part and gave entry for Evan to take control. Their tongues massaging against each other had the small man melt into his handsome man’s arms as they laid down onto the wooden floor. Evan left a trail of kisses down his neck before catching his breath and replying,  ”Yes, I would kiss you.”

No time was spared between his answer and Jonathan’s thought process as their lips reconnected, a low groan parting from him as Evan nibbled on his bottom lip to distract the other’s mind from his hand gravitating down towards his growing bulge. Many sloppy kisses later turned into clothes scattered everywhere, warm bodies about to merge together and slowly they accepted..

 

Jonathan opened his eyes.

“Dude, you’re sweating bullets. I couldn’t tell if you were having a nightmare or you were having a-” David was cut off as his sleepyhead friend quickly propped himself up on the couch that led him to see darkness for a second before falling back onto the pillow. “Jesus christ, don’t do that, idiot. Let me wipe your face at least while yer resting.” His Irish accent slowly got the best of him as he patted a cloth along Jonathan’s face to dry him off a bit. “You dreamt of him, didn’t ya?”

The other exhaled heavily, giving himself a minute to collect every detail and try to reiterate his dream at the best of his ability. Before he could even get to the ‘naughty’ part of his dream, David already started laughing hilariously. “W-what?! How is it funny to you?” Jonathan huffed out, trying to swat his hand to hide the shade of red creeping up on his cheeks.

“Cause I couldn’t tell if you were having a nightmare..” David pauses to take the cloth off the other’s face, “or if you were having a wet dream.” His eyes looked up and down at his friend until Jonathan started doing the same thing, looking down at himself to see something protrude out from the blanket.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHH--!!!”

 

_____

 

“It’s a hole-in-one, bitches!” Tyler cheerfully yelled as he swung his putter in the air. Everyone else’s response either had them shake their heads or gave out a sigh. Tyler only cursed at them while the rest had their next turn.

The unified group’s day out consisted of a game of mini-golf in the afternoon and take the rest of the day to eat lunch or walk around leisurely until it was time to see a movie they all wanted to watch at night. Everything was already going well and surprisingly it was thanks to Jonathan for planning it.

Ever since his dream, he wanted to take any time possible to get closer to Evan and reply to the question he couldn’t answer before. Instead of just sitting there like a bitch, something switched in his mind to become more proactive and finally hope was on his side. He was sure today something was going to happen that was definitely going to further their relationship and if it had to start with something that he fucking sucked at well shit this day better be worth it.

When it became his turn, Jonathan mindlessly dropped the ball and held his golf club the wrong way, his creative team holding in their chuckles from how adorable he’s being so he wouldn’t feel butthurt. Evan bit his lip and took it as a sign to take a step forward as he shamelessly stands behind the other to change the putter’s position. “It’s this way, Jon.” He grinned as he placed his hand on Jonathan’s waist to put him in the right form. A few ‘oohs’ from his friends had the small man fluster so hard as he shakily hits the golf ball with the other’s help. Evan couldn’t help but grin silently to himself, patting his back before grabbing his free hand to lead him nearer to the hole. Jonathan definitely could die happy right now at this moment as all these small but precious moments happened consecutively. Could he even handle more?

Strolling around the art museum, the two were in the back of the group leisurely looking around with their hands laced together. Wait. Hands? Together? And Jonathan isn’t freaking out at all? Well, he is on the inside, but on the outside.. ‘ _He gets so lost easily like a child. Better take care of him well, Evan!’_  The creative team snickered moments before they entered the building. Jonathan could only express a blank face to conceal the fact his handsome man was ‘taking care of him’ by holding his hand in public. It was downright embarrassing but somehow he didn’t care and definitely didn’t want it to end so quickly.

Their hands intertwined lasted until they arrived to the movie theater. With a few buttered popcorn buckets and sodas, the eight sat in the row farthest to the projection screen, laughing at inside jokes as movie advertisements rolled. Evan and Jonathan shared the same chair arm as they propped their elbow next to each other, sharing a bucket of popcorn while they smiled at each other when the thether’s atmosphere darkened.

The movie finished with laughs and lightened hearts, the group’s last goodbyes where shared before they separated for the night. Everyone was already walking away, Jonathan wished so hard that this night wouldn’t end until Evan rested his hands on the other’s shoulders with a small grin. “See you tomorrow?” The small man could barely utter out a reply as his head slowly nodded, Evan only chuckling before kissing his temple and waving goodbye while walking away. _He.. he.._

 

“THANK THE HEAVENS, SOMEONE FINALLY MADE A FUCKING MOVE.” David yelled across the room like he was the morning rooster that made everyone else wake up from their morning grogginess. Jonathan only flusters, fidgeting in his seat as he tries to hide his face from everyone else before they make fun of him. Only muttering a quiet shut up the rest of the creative team ganged up on him to get as much gossip as possible from yesterday’s cutesy-ass date. ‘Did he open doors for you?’ ‘Did he buy popcorn for you?’ ‘Did he kiss you???’ Too overwhelmed, Jonathan only yelled.

“Yess okay!? Yes, yes and yes!!” Everyone just gasps. “....What?”

Brian leaned down towards his chair with a serious look, “So? Did you answer his question?”

Jonathan’s eyes widened from the question, gaping his mouth to conjure up a string of words to make up a shit of an excuse but ends up telling the truth, “..Shit, I forgot to.”

“You’re still so hopeless.”

 

After too many pointless play fights and head throbbing conversations, Jonathan walks down the stairs as fucking fast as he can to get away from everything since the elevator went out of order, his splitting headache getting worse by every step. _Ugh this is a fucking great way to end the day with._ Breathing out a tiring sigh, the small man opened the door to let out a gasp as he enters the lobby to recognize a certain handsome man reading a book near the entrance. _Is he there waiting from someone? ...Me?_ Without moving a single inch he calls his name softly. “E-Evan?”

The man doesn’t flinch. He continues reading his book with full composure while Jonathan on the other hand begins to shake. _I .. I guess it isn’t him.._ His hand hovers over his chest after letting out yet another sigh and walks towards the door without further hesitation. At the last second, he recalls Evan’s condition and looks up to examine the individual once again. With his voice firm, he calls out:

 

“Evan?”

 

A wave of deja vu washes over Jonathan as he sees Evan look up to show a soft smile while closing the book in his hands. “Jon.” _His honey voice.._  “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jonathan’s firmness in his voice starts to loosen, the scenario replaying in his head as he tries to find some kind of way to answer calmly. . “W-wha .. me? I-I’m sorry for making you wait.”

The handsome man shakes his head, putting his book back into his backpack before conveying that it was all okay. “I was also wondering if.. You got the question in the group chat?”

Jonathan received the question in the group chat, but because he didn’t answer he started feeling slightly guilty for not doing anything to solve it. “Yeah, I saw it. That’s what I want to talk to you about..”

The other cocks his head to the side a bit. “Would you like to go to our cafe?” _Our.._

“N-no. It’s okay.” _Stop fucking stuttering, Jon._

“I know somewhere private.” Evan flashes his usual cheeky smile and laces his hand with Jonathan’s, leading him outside as they start walking towards a children’s playground downtown. Jonathan started questioning every single gesture that happened, from the intertwined fingers to their usual silent aura surrounding them. Sure, the silence with Evan was always so blissful, yet today something felt off. Just like how it felt like when Evan was with his cousin on the bus, something was going to happen whether it was bad or good. Hopefully, in Jonathan’s perspective, it feels like it’s going to go well, probably just like his dream. Oh.. if it really is going to be like his dream.. He definitely needed to be mentally prepared.

The small man sits down on one of the swings when the two arrived at the playground, slowly moving back and forth with a small smile. His mind goes blank until something reminds him that he hasn’t seen Evan in a while, his eyes looking around as he only sees a few children running around. From his peripheral vision, his handsome man was in the middle of climbing a tree and Jonathan just stands up and runs to him without another thought. “What the heck are you trying to do right now?”

“Come on, Jon. Hold my hand I’ll pull you up.” And as their hands clasped together, the small man was pulled up into a space that was made in the middle of the tree. There were books everywhere, scattered papers in every corner of the floor, the familiar space made Jonathan feel too giddy than he was supposed to be.

The silence between them felt delightful as Jonathan looked around, scanning through some of the books to find what he thinks would be more about Evan’s personality. Everything was so calm, this place was so Evan that it reminded him of his own place, “Evan..” He blurted out without thinking. Evan only looked at him with a questioned expression and Jonathan had to think of something quick to add on. He didn’t want to say never mind because he wants something to happen, he wants his dream to actually come true but will his voice actually say it? “What are we?”

Evan blinked a few times in surprise, the small man internally cursed himself for not asking what he really wanted, but this was a start. “We’re… something.” He plays with the pages of the book he was holding as his head slowly lowers with something in his mind.

Jonathan doesn’t notice anything as his hands pinch his own cheeks to see if he was dreaming or not, letting out a big sigh to continue the conversation. “Like.. official?” He heart was pumping too fast his own question, his mind racing through so many thoughts as he waits for his handsome man’s answer, it was too much to handle. He sees Evan fidget for a moment before intensely staring at the other’s eyes.The seconds became slower that it was making him delirious.  _What is he going to say? Why is he staring at me like that?_ Oh, Jonathan couldn’t wait any longer--

 

“I’m sorry but.. I.. don’t think I can be in a relationship right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhangers~
> 
> Still hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! While I was writing, I was so lost on how to continue, which was why I didn't continue writing the rest of the story for such a long time. Literally today I had the urge to finish it and I did it! Good job me. xD 
> 
> This part of the series will be chaptered, and next might have some group chat dialogue. :o) Stay tuned you guys! I hope to see you soon~
> 
> Also thank you for wanting more of my stories, it really means a lot to me when people comment and say that they can't wait for more T^T


End file.
